impressionsgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Miletos
|name = The Eastern Frontier |image = Miletos.png |adventure = Perseus and Medusa |parent = no |colony = yes |is-first = no |previous = Argos (second) Argos~if played first,Argos (fourth) Argos~if played second |next = Argos (fourth) Argos~if played first,Argos (sixth) Argos~if played second }} Miletos, alternatively called The Eastern Frontier, is a mission found in . Briefing the gods also can be a boon to you, as many of their sanctuaries have valuable resources of their own.}} Goals * Slay a Monster (Kraken) * Fulfill a forthcoming quest * Rule Ethiopia * 16 sheaves of wheat for parent city * 24 planks of wood for parent city * 8 bars of bronze for parent city Summary In this colony mission, you will be developing trade relations with the cities and empires of the East, helping Argos to prosper as an economically rich city. Most of the mission goals are not reachable until you have managed to defeat the Kraken. As it is summoned by Poseidon, you can be sure that it will patrol the river area in the north, making trade with your parent city nearly impossible until defeated. This also means you have no exports until the Kraken has been defeated and money will be tight: you are recommended to come into this mission with a large store of cash to use while you build up the city. It is recommended you build up your pier as soon as possible and import a stockpile of fleece and marble before the Kraken shows up to make life easier. Luckily, you do not need to develop any elite housing to conquer Ethiopia: as mentioned in the briefing, they will appreciate the deed of killing the Kraken and become a vassal voluntarily. Build some housing blocks in the south area, near the boars and silver ore: these will provide food and some income to your city without exports. To evolve your housing above Hovel level requires a source of fleece, which — at this point — is impossible to obtain, except by requesting it from your parent city. Depending on your difficulty level, you might find that you get very little fleece, so fulfilling the requests from Argos and sending them gifts of money will increase their favour, allowing you to request fleece. You will also need to request marble (though not to a huge extent, as there are multiple gifts of marble) to build all the sanctuaries that you need to summon the hero Perseus: he needs the Arbor of Athena and Hermes' Refuge to be constructed and they require a large amount of marble and Sculpture to complete. Luckily, a source of sculpture making will come in the source of Cyprus, who are a land trade route that supplies bronze. Once you've requested enough fleece, saved up enough money (Perseus needs 3000 Drachmas!) and sculpture, and built the two sanctuaries, summon Perseus. He will go straight to the Kraken and kill it, making sea trade possible, which means you will not need to keep requesting resources. Use the new opportunities to import fleece and wheat for the city, and start selling wood. You should also build the Grove of Dionysus: while it is not required to summon heroes, he will provide you with wine and several cities purchase this commodity, which will help to end your money issues. If you've built that Sanctuary before summoning Perseus, at least you can export the wine on land without having to worry about the Kraken destroying your Trading post. During the mission, you will have been given the quest from Hermes to get the Winged Sandals. Once Perseus is summoned and has killed the Kraken, send him off to acquire them. Then after that, all you need to do is save up the resources needed for Argos and set them aside to win! 11